Problem: The scale on a map is 6cm : 3km. If two cities are 48cm apart on the map, what is the actual distance in km between the two cities?
The scale means that every 6cm on the map corresponds to an actual distance of 3km. A distance of 48cm on the map is the same as 8 $\cdot$ 6cm. The actual distance between the two cities is 8 $\cdot$ 3km, or 24km.